Maîtrise de soi
by Alice Malice G
Summary: J'entendais nos cœurs battre à l'unisson. C'était un chuchotement assourdissant et plaisant. Son rythme cardiaque erratique faisait écho au mien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était le moment où mon monde a commencé à basculer.


Bonjour aux lecteurs, aux écrivains, aux commentateurs et aux autres.  
Vous vous en doutez mais bien sûr les personnages, le manga et l'univers dans lequel l'histoire se passe ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis qu'une humble appropriationniste qui invente à sa guise des histoires farfelues.  
Voici ma première fiction, partagée avec vous. La trame se passe après la Grande guerre contre Kagura, mais j'avais commencé à l'écrire avant que le film Naruto The Last ne sorte en salles. Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un OS mais il y aura très probablement un second chapitre. Je m'excuse par avance des possibles fautes d'orthographe. J'essaie au maximum de les enlever mais il se pourrait qu'il y en ait qui m'échappent.  
Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur moi, allez voir mon profil. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.  
Littéralement. 

* * *

J'entendais nos cœurs battre à l'unisson. C'était un chuchotement assourdissant et plaisant. Son rythme cardiaque erratique faisait écho au mien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était le moment où mon monde a commencé à basculer.

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les venelles de Konoha. Le soleil, brûlant, pesait sur mes épaules en cette torride journée d'été. Il enflammait mon cerveau, m'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires et limpides. Ce qui ne m'aidait absolument pas. Je me devais d'avoir les pensées lucides pour ce qui allait suivre. Je continuais mon chemin, sans me presser, mais trépignais déjà d'impatience intérieurement. M'approchant de plus en plus de ma destination, mon cœur s'emballa, prit d'une ivresse la plus totale. Cela me faisait toujours cet effet. Le temps n'y changeait rien, j'étais tout le temps dans cet état quand j'y allais. Et j'espérais bien que cette sensation ne cesserait jamais de me poursuivre. Je continuais mon avancée dans le dédale qu'étaient les rues de Konoha. Je pris à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche avançant comme ça pendant encore un petit moment. Passant devant la boutique de fleurs d'une amie, je lui chipai un tournesol ni vu ni connu. J'arrivai enfin à destination. Le paysage avait quelque chose de prodigieux. Je n'aurais pu imaginer un lieu si enchanteur si ce n'est dans mes rêves. À la lisière du village se trouvait un espace enduit de verdure. Il était entièrement préservé de toute contamination humaine. Les bancs étaient faits de pierre. Les arbres nous procuraient un coin d'ombre des plus confortables. Des fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel parsemaient le sol. C'était une irisation de couleurs des plus somptueuses. Le paysage était comme suspendu. Figé. Paralysé. Seul le vent était animé. Les branches ondulaient avec aisance. L'herbe frémissait à vue d'œil, émettant un joli ronronnement. Les massifs colorés de mille feux troublaient le regard. Rien n'aurait pu encombrer cette image si parfaite. Absolument rien. Pas même avec toutes les horreurs et la fin de la Grande guerre qu'avait subies le village quelques mois auparavant. Je m'avançais donc, doucement. Attentif où je mettais les pieds. Je n'aurais voulu délabrer un endroit si magnifiquement féérique. J'étais hypnotisé par tant de beauté.

Je continuais mon avancée délicate dans ce paradis naturel quand je l'aperçus. Elle était là. Toujours au même emplacement. Elle était assise sur une pierre, droite. Le visage légèrement levé vers les cieux. Les yeux mi-clos. Les lèvres affichant un sourire retenu et ravissant. Même de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais déjà sentir sa respiration se calquer sur le rythme de ce léger alizé. Je devinais aisément son cœur battre en mesure avec le mouvement des branches. Personne ne pouvait être plus en harmonie avec cet endroit. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Aussi bien sur leurs beautés respectives que sur leur pureté sans failles. Elle ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil qu'elle redécouvrait avec bonheur. Ses sublimes prunelles couleur perle se noyaient dans cette marrée florale qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Leurs lumineux éclats étaient ensorcelants. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violacés flottaient dans l'air du vent. Une pureté unique au monde lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Et sa peau. Sa peau laiteuse était sans appel. Comme à chaque fois, c'était un spectacle irréel. Et comme à chaque fois, mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Il tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Il comprimait ma respiration. Je l'entendais résonner aux creux de mes oreilles, dans mes reins et jusque dans mes orteils. C'était tout le temps comme ça. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais m'en passer. Je continuais à la contempler, lorsque, sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. Mon cerveau fit un arrêt sur image. Mon cœur qui battait la chamade se stoppa instantanément. J'aurais pu mourir sans crainte après le sourire renversant qu'elle m'adressa.

Retrouvant mes esprits, je vis qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi. Je restais encore quelques secondes dans cette contemplation, puis je vins moi aussi à sa rencontre. À peine nous arrivâmes à hauteur l'un de l'autre, à peine eusse-je le temps de commencer un « bonjour » qu'elle m'embrassa. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, se collant à moi, un bras autour de mon cou avec la main revenant se poser sur mon épaule, son autre main dans la mienne. Elle m'embrassa. Je ne pourrais vous décrire ma réaction et mes sentiments à ce moment. Tous les mots de toutes les langues existantes ne pourraient suffire à exprimer ce que je ressentais.

« - Bonjour Naruto-Kun, chuchota-t-elle une fois le baiser fini.

\- Salut Hinata-Chan. »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous regarder, front contre front. Elle avait toujours ce léger sourire timide et pourtant à tomber par terre. Moi, je continuais à la détailler avec un regard brulant de passion semble-t-il, puisque des rougeurs apparurent sous ses yeux. Cela me fit rire et sourire. Elle, sourit de plus belle.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant la fleur dérobée.

\- Elle est magnifique. Merci. »

Elle l'a pris doucement, caressant mes doigts au passage. Elle inspira son parfum enivrant en fermant les yeux. Et moi, j'aspirai toute la beauté de ce simple geste.

« - On y va ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Nous partîmes donc de cet espace de verdure d'un pas alangui, nous dirigeant vers les ruelles encombrées du village.

Lors de mon combat avec Pain, où j'étais en très mauvaise posture, ce fut Hinata qui vint à mon secours. Souvenez-vous, elle s'interposa entre mon adversaire et moi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle me déclara son amour, prête à tout pour me protéger. Jusqu'à donner sa vie pour moi. Après il y eut bien sûr la Grande guerre et nous vainquîmes Tobi ainsi que Madara, Kagura et tous ses sbires. Bien sûr, juste après, il y eut mon combat avec Sasuke où nous perdîmes chacun notre bras. Mais cela permis enfin de renouer notre amitié. Et pendant tout ce temps, malgré tous mes combats et mes ennemis vaincus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à une seule chose. Hinata. L'amour qu'Hinata me portait. Un amour que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Après tout, j'étais l'enfant démon. Celui que tout le monde évitait, méprisait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vaincu Pain que tout le village m'apprécia pour ma juste valeur. Et malgré ça, je suis persuadé qu'il y a encore des personnes qui sont réticentes à être en ma compagnie. Pourtant, elle, me le fit très bien comprendre. Elle s'en fichait. Depuis que je le sais, ça me surprend toujours autant quand j'y pense. Elle m'expliqua clairement qu'elle m'aimait moi, pour ce que j'étais, comme j'étais, comme je l'avais toujours été. À bien y réfléchir, je pense qu'elle a minutieusement choisi tous les mots employés pour qu'au final, je comprenne que Kurama faisait partie intégrante de moi. Et que donc, d'une certaine façon, elle l'aimait lui aussi, à sa manière. Après y avoir réfléchi durant plusieurs jours et une fois avoir eu la certitude de ma conclusion, j'en déduisis que cela devait être la plus belle déclaration d'amour faite à un jinchuriki.

Une fois la guerre finie et la paix revenue dans le monde shinobi, j'en profitai pour me rapprocher d'Hinata. Nous passions souvent du temps ensemble, à discuter tranquillement. À mieux la connaître dans mon cas. Je lui racontai mes récits héroïques et elle m'écouta. Répondant avec un sourire timide et des plus exquis. Sa candeur et son embarras, toujours présents quand je me trouvais à ses côtés, étaient à croquer. Plus nous passions des instants ensemble, plus je l'appréciais. Et dans son cas, elle prenait de l'assurance. Finalement, dès que nous étions libres de toutes missions ninjas, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux. À bavarder, se promener, sortir. Notre point de rendez-vous était toujours le même : ce jardin enchanteur. Quand je me retrouvais avec elle, j'étais comblé. Elle a quelque chose que les autres filles n'ont pas. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'était sa timidité. Ou son aura apaisante. Ou sa manie de se triturer les doigts sous l'effet du stress. Ou son regard opalin. Mais absolument tout en elle me criait qu'elle était parfaite. Plus je la voyais. Plus je la connaissais. Plus je me conformais dans la conclusion de sa perfection.

Cela faisait deux mois déjà que nous nous côtoyions régulièrement quand notre relation évolua. Je me décidais à lui tenir la main. Timidement. Épisodiquement. Maladroitement. Pour ne pas la brusquer. Désormais, nous avions du mal à être l'un avec l'autre sans faire ce geste de tendresse. Nous commencions également à nous faire la bise pour nous dire bonjour et au revoir. D'abord douce, aussi légère qu'un frôlement. Puis de plus en plus prononcé. Profitant de s'attarder sur sa joue de soie pour savourer le contact physique. Qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais qui nous procurait un plaisir certain. Se rapprochant à chaque fois d'une façon imperceptible vers ses lèvres roses et charnues qui m'incitaient à les embrasser. Un soir, alors que je la raccompagnais chez elle après qu'on ait passé la journée ensemble, je voulus lui dire bonsoir d'une tout autre façon. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, nous restâmes bien une minute à nous dévorer des yeux. Et pendant que nous restions accrocher l'un à l'autre, doucement, j'approchais mon visage du sien. Il me restait encore quelques centimètres à parcourir jusqu'à ses lèvres. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'allais m'élancer. Puis, sans crier gare, alors qu'elle souriait chaleureusement, se fut Hinata qui combla se vide entre nous. Sur la pointe des pieds. Me tenant les mains pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Elle m'embrassa pour la toute première fois. Ce fut inouï. Sans bave. Sans langue qui te lèche de partout. Un simple baiser. Sans fioritures. Justes lèvres contre lèvres. Nul autre mot que « parfait » ne pourrait correspondre. Après cette soirée, une fois de retour chez moi, je ne fermai par l'œil de la nuit. Mes pensées me tarabustaient l'esprit. Je ne réussis pas à faire le vide pour me reposer. J'étais trop euphorique.

Au fil des semaines qui passaient, nos baisers se faisaient plus certains. Moins timide. Moins maladroit. Plus manifeste. Plus exact. Mais toujours en restant convenable et décent bien sûr (Hinata se faisait surveiller par son père). Il acceptait plus ou moins son choix. Lui laissant le loisir d'être avec moi quand bon lui semblait. Mais nous préférions rester discrets et ne pas nous donner en spectacle. Juste au cas où. Nous nous lâchions dans nos effluves de sentiments lorsqu'elle venait passer l'après-midi chez moi. Pour autant, nous n'avions jamais franchi le cap. Je pressentais que ça allait mal se passer si nous allions trop loin. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose allait déraper. Une intuition inexorable qui ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. C'est pourquoi nous n'échangions jamais plus que des baisers. Passionnés. Brûlant de désir. Je ne la caressais pas et elle, surement du à son anxiété, n'osait faire le premier pas.

Après nous être retrouvés en cette chaude journée d'été, nous flânâmes dès les rues de Konoha, passant l'après-midi à se goinfrer de glace. Nous dînâmes tranquillement chez Ichiraku, n'arrêtant pas de discuter. De se lancer des regards brûlant de désir. D'entrelacer nos doigts en se caressant la main avec tendresse. Lorsque nous eûmes fini notre repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement. Nous montâmes les cinq étages en nous arrêtant quasiment à chaque palier pour pouvoir assouvir notre échange de baisers enfiévrant.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi. À peine après être rentré, je la plaquais doucement contre le mur. Fermant la porte avec mon pied. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser fiévreusement, nous collant l'un à l'autre. Pris dans cet embrasement fusionnel, mes mains échappaient à mon contrôle. Je me sentis descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, mes mains suivirent la courbe de ses formes, arrivant au bas de son t-shirt. Une fois encore, je ne pus résister. Je lui remontais son haut. Passant les doigts sous celui-ci. Pouvant enfin accéder à sa peau diaphane. Je lui retirais son t-shirt émaillé sans me presser. Savourant chaque instant. Une fois celui-ci au niveau de son visage, je bloquais sa montée. La bloquant ainsi les bras croisés derrière la tête. Les yeux bandés par son haut. J'en profitais pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Me pressant contre elle le plus possible, désireux de sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre mon torse à chacune de ses inspirations. Mon baiser se fit plus aguicheur. Plus provocant. Plus soutenu. Je ne lui laissais guère le choix. Sa réponse se fit tout autant saisissante. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec force et douceur. Passion et désir ardent. Nous n'avions jamais été dans un tel état d'excitation. Cela en était troublant. Mais terriblement appétissant.

Après que son haut ai atteint lui aussi le parquet, je pus à ma guise caresser et toucher son buste. Son dos. La chute de ses reins. Ses seins retenus par une brassière noire qui faisait contraste avec sa peau blanche. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de suivre mon exemple et de me retirer ma veste ainsi que mon t-shirt. Ses gestes troublés mais néanmoins impatients étaient une véritable torture. Sans le vouloir, elle me rendait fou de désir et m'émoustillait au point le plus culminant. Je fus soudain pris d'une fougueuse avidité. Je la portais tout contre moi dans ma chambre. Je nous laissai tomber sur le lit. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Je me frottai lascivement contre son bassin. Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux et caressaient mon dos en y laissant de légères griffures. Je sentis une main se frayer un chemin entre mon pantalon et mon boxer, me caressant la fesse et me l'empoignant avec convoitise. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je m'arrachais à son étreinte, lui enlevant (déchirant serait plus approprié) son pantalon, la laissant en sous-vêtements devant moi. J'en profitais pour retirer le mien également. Nous étions maintenant quasiment nus. Je me rallongeais sur elle, l'embrassais passionnément, lui procurant des caresses sur tout son corps. Certes, Hinata profitait de mon état d'excitation, mais ne me laissait pas en reste non plus. Elle répondait à mes baisers avec ferveur. Elle me caressa le plus possible. Elle se cambra et se colla à moi dès que je touchai un point sensible. Je descendis mes mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je continuai de la caresser. Lui procurant des gémissements de plaisir des plus sexy. Elle se tortillait d'une impatience mal retenue. Produisant des sons terriblement grisant pour mes oreilles. Pris surement d'une impulsion de désir, je sentis la main d'Hinata empoigner mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Je sentis qu'elle commençait un vas et vient sur mon pénis engorgé.

À ce moment-là, je perdis tout contrôle.

Je vis rouge. Au sens littéral du terme …

Je me sentis comme possédé. Mon cœur qui palpitait fut comme aspiré par un choc électrique de dix mille volts. Ma vision se brouilla. Et devint de plus en plus flou. Je commençai à voir tout en nuances de rouge. Ce qui signifiait que le chakra de Kyubi – que j'avais pourtant réussis à contrôler – prenait le pouvoir de mon corps bien malgré moi. Je sentis mes ongles s'allonger et devenir des griffes. Mes canines avaient une poussée de croissance, devenant aussi acérée que des lames de kunais. Mes cicatrices en forme de moustaches se creusaient. Mes mouvements et mes baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux et violents. C'était une horreur. J'étais comme spectateur. Je voyais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et étais totalement incapable de reprendre le contrôle. J'assistais à la scène. Impuissant. J'essayai-t-en bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle. De me calmer. D'apaiser mes palpitations. De surveiller mon niveau d'excitation. Rien n'y faisait. Et cela empira. Je sentis un instinct animal et malfaisant m'empoigner les entrailles. Peut-être était-ce l'instinct primaire de Kurama qui se manifestait. Je ne pourrais le confirmer avec certitude. Avec tous ce que nous avions traversés ensemble, nous étions maintenant parvenu à nous entendre et à être très proches l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine agressivité ? Pourquoi ressentir une irrépressible envie de sang ? Surtout envers Hinata. Et encore plus dans un tel moment ! Pourtant ma raison avait maintenant disparu. Je n'entendais que cette soif instinctive.

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Manger ! Marquer ! Posséder !

Ces mots étaient comme une litanie. Répétés sans cesse dans ma tête. Un bourdonnement ininterrompu aux creux de mes oreilles. Un rugissement provenant du plus profond de mes entrailles. À un moment, toujours dans cet état de perte de contrôle le plus totale, je vis que j'avais griffé Hinata sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Du sang s'écoulait des plaies et les soupirs d'Hinata furent remplacés par un cri de douleur. Le chakra de Kurama commençait à m'envelopper et je sentis une queue se former. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation et cette perte de contrôle je fus pris d'une colère noire envers moi-même. Cela me permit de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise sur mon corps et j'en profitais pour m'élancer dans la salle d'eau. Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde. Je sautai dans la baignoire. Mais le jet d'eau glacé en route et me recroquevillait en position fœtale. Le miroir accroché au mur en face de moi me permit de voir à quoi je ressemblais.

Je fus apeuré en me voyant. Les yeux rouge sang avec la pupille comme celle d'un chat. Les 'moustaches' creusées, élargies. Les canines sorties avec les babines retroussées. À moitié entrain de baver. Toutes griffes sorties. Prêtent à couper absolument tous – d'ailleurs, le rideau de bain n'y échappa pas. Le poil hérissé par le chakra de Kurama qui couvrait mon corps d'une forme de renard. Tremblant comme une feuille sous le jet d'eau glacé qui s'évaporait en touchant ma peau brûlante de chakra rouge. Je suppliais de reprendre possession de mon corps. Priant tous les Dieux pour ne plus faire de mal à Hinata.

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que je devais être dans la baignoire. Toujours recouverts de spasmes. Je sentis enfin l'enveloppe de chakra disparaître petit à petit. Mais je voyais toujours aussi rouge. Depuis que je maîtrisais parfaitement le chakra de mon hôte, cela n'était jamais arrivé que je perde le contrôle. Surtout pendant aussi longtemps. Mes ongles commençaient à reprendre leur taille normale quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit. Je ne levai pas le regard. Inutile. Je savais que c'était Hinata. Je ne pouvais me permettre de la regarder après ce qui s'était passé. J'étais bien trop apeuré par sa réaction. J'étais effrayé. Allait-elle me crier dessus ? Allait-elle m'en vouloir ? Question stupide. Bien sûr, elle m'en voudrait d'avoir perdu tout contrôle ! Elle me faisait confiance. Et moi, comme un crétin, j'ai tout gâché. J'ai ruiné, en une microseconde, toutes nos chances d'être ensemble. Épouvanté par mes agissements je restais immobile. Attendant sa réaction.

Finalement, elle passa une main dans mes cheveux trempés. Ce geste me fit trembler comme une feuille. Je m'attendais à tous, sauf à cette réaction. Elle m'embrassa le haut du crâne avec une tendresse inouïe. Elle s'agenouilla sur le carrelage glacé, face à moi, le rebord de la baignoire nous séparant. Elle m'obligea gentiment à la regarder en me caressant le visage d'une main réconfortante. Je la laissais faire, trouvant ce geste des plus apaisants après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sentis d'ailleurs les tremblements s'estomper. Mes moustaches redevenaient normales. Et mes canines rapetissaient. Il ne me restait plus que ma vision rouge sang. Preuve qu'une nouvelle 'crise' pourrait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Témoignage du pouvoir de mon hôte qui, malgré le fait que je le maîtrise et m'entende bien avec lui, pouvait surgir n'importe quand si je me laissais aller à mes pulsions. Comme ce soir. À l'avenir je le saurais. Je dois être en perpétuel contrôle. Et avoir une maîtrise parfaite de moi. Sinon, tout pourrait basculer. Encore. Et je pourrais faire du mal à un proche. Encore. Je contemplais ses yeux opalins devenus rose clair par ma vision maléfique. Elle me regardait d'une affection et d'un amour sans failles. Je pouvais voir dans ses prunelles une confiance imperturbable. Mais aussi une pointe de remords. Elle m'embrassa le front. Puis le coin de l'œil. Puis la joue. Puis le bout du nez. Et le menton. Elle finit avec un baiser des plus chaste et pur sur mes lèvres. Le résultat escompté fut instantané. Ma vision redevint normale. Je sentais mon regard rouge s'estomper doucement. Coulant comme ayant trouvé une fissure suffisante pour s'échapper. Mes yeux retrouvèrent leur vision ainsi que leur couleur habituelle. Maintenant ce n'était plus le rouge qui me brouillait la vue. C'était les gouttes d'eau qui se promenaient sur mon visage. Malgré cela je descellais un sourire rempli de réconfort. Et des yeux brillant de larmes sur le visage immaculé d'Hinata. Elle m'embrassa une seconde fois. D'une façon encore bien plus tendre que la première – si cela était possible.

« - Sumimasen Hinata-chan.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, me dit-elle pour me réconforter toujours en me caressant la joue.

\- Oui mais je t'ais fait mal. Comment va ta cuisse ?

\- Regarde, je n'ai absolument rien, me confirma-t-elle en me montrant l'endroit où je l'avais griffé. Il restait à peine quelques petites cicatrices. Elle avait du se soigner pendant que j'étais sous l'eau – comme Sakura et Ino, elle avait des bases de ninjustu médical. »

Après ce léger interlude, elle m'aida à sortir de la baignoire et à me sécher totalement incapable de le faire tout seul, mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon poids. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre et je pus constater sans erreur des taches de sang sur les draps. J'en frémis d'inquiétude et la regardai prudemment. Mes yeux discernèrent seulement un tendre sourire réconfortant. Au final, nous nous couchâmes sous la couette. Profitant du calme revenu pour se dorloter mutuellement.

Après quoi, plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que nous réitérions l'expérience. En y repensant, ce fût même la première fois qu'Hinata resta dormir chez moi. Bien sur, il y en eut de nombreux autres par la suite. Mais nous n'osions pas tenter le diable – ou le bijuu en l'occurrence.


End file.
